


Magnet

by Yakumo_Rin



Category: Fate/Grand Order
Genre: Crossover, F/F, F/M, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-12
Updated: 2018-02-12
Packaged: 2019-03-17 10:37:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,636
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13657275
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yakumo_Rin/pseuds/Yakumo_Rin
Summary: 现代paro，主cp：心外科副主任二世x住院医师咕哒子，副cp随故事进行自由判断。是一个医院paro，雷，ooc，故事可能很压抑，完全随心情更新。咕哒子=藤丸立香（Fujimaru Ritsuka），咕哒君=藤丸立夏（Fujimaru Rikka）。医疗专业相关的话全是我在瞎写。





	Magnet

1

“藤丸立香，所以你知道自己做了什么吗，你知道患者的脑部有个动脉瘤，这种情况下使用大量的升压药会有什么后果吗？”

“我……”

讲台上的藤丸立香，与第一排正中央站着的埃尔梅罗二世，成为了偌大的报告厅里唯一的焦点。

麦克风嘈杂的电流音稀释在粗糙的墙纸上，投影仪花白的光刺着立香的眼，还有整个报告厅里超过五百双眼睛齐刷刷地看着她。埃尔梅罗尖锐的问题像一颗定时炸弹，把她全身上下的血管都引爆了似的，她动了动嘴，却一点声音都发不出，急促的呼吸连麦克风都接收不到。

为什么？

为什么会变成这样？

立香抱着病历，几乎费劲全身的力气才挤出一点声音：“因为我……”

“因为什么？”

埃尔梅罗的声音冰冷却又凶狠，他身处磁场的中心，问题一出就吸引了半数大主任和各个医学界的权威的目光。

“因为——”立香颤抖地点着鼠标，手指接不到大脑的信号似的抖个不停，按了好几下才把屏幕上的演示文稿翻了一页，“这、这个……这个是患者奥尔加玛丽的实时血压监测，还有颅内压的监测数据……虽然我使用了大量的多巴胺维持血压，但是、但是数据监测里并没有出现血压骤升的现象，最高也只是到120/60……直到发现血管瘤破裂以前，都没有问题……”

大屏幕上黑纸白字的稳定数据让报告厅几乎炸开了锅，前排还有几个年迈的医生压低声音开始讨论。

“那么应对动脉瘤破裂你是怎么做的？”

“因为是脑部的动脉瘤破裂，所以我先进行颅内降压，紧急使用了甘露醇和血凝酶，给了冰枕，并且联系了颅内科的值班医生……”

快要说不出话。

像是被插管堵住了嗓子，甚至连呼吸都快做不到。

立香低着头，迟疑地看着显示屏，刚才眼里还只有一面显示屏，恍惚间出现了三面、四面，泪水把眼前的景象全都糊成幻觉。

“作为一年级住院医师你的处理已经很不错了，藤丸医生。你在做螺旋CT时发现了患者的动脉瘤了吗？”

快看不下去这剑拔弩张的氛围，罗玛尼像是救星一般开口为立香解场。

“嗯，我有在CT里看到动脉瘤的低密度影。但我认为……这个动脉瘤比起患者腹腔内多器官的大出血……并不能构成威胁。有些动脉瘤残留在人体里也许一辈子都不会破裂，所以……”

“所以这就是你忽略这个动脉瘤，并且使用大量升压药的理由？”埃尔梅罗盯着低下头的立香，声调里没有一点起伏，“你知不知道这就相当于是站在加油站边抽烟？”

“但是——那种情况下……那种情况下患者处于多脏器衰竭状态，如果只为了处理那个动脉瘤，可能耽误了抢救的时机……”

为什么会这样？

像是初恋情人般值得一个医生铭记终身的第一位患者，为什么到自己的手上就变成了这样？

立香睁大眼，似乎这样就能让泪水逃离地心引力不落下来一样。

脑海里还是三天前刚刚走进迦勒底医院的画面，跟随着住院总医生快步飞奔在走廊上、在一间间病房前的画面还历历在目。同期的住院医师都已经接收到了各自的病人，立香在羡慕三人之际，也终于见到了自己的第一个病人——迦勒底医院外科副主任，奥尔加玛丽·阿尼姆斯菲亚。

据说她是在路上被逆行的大卡车撞到的，无论如何，当她到了医院时生命体征已经很微弱，所有看到她的医生和护士都被她躺在病床上推进急救室的画面吓得手足无措，然而只有立香，完全不认识迦勒底的这些名人所以敢放开手脚。她只知道这是个车祸患者，主动扛下了急救的重任，等待她的主治医师为她手术。

尽管手术成功，但她依旧生命垂危，直到昨天，她还是与世长辞了。死因是脑动脉瘤破裂。

作为参与抢救的医生，立香今天早上被院办通知来参加这场病例讨论会，只是刚刚汇报完奥尔加玛丽的抢救记录，就被心外科的教授埃尔梅罗抓着劈头盖脸地骂了一顿，好像把立香当成了出气筒。

明明昨天在做手术和抢救的时候他还那么镇定，为什么今天就变成了这样……

立香仔细回忆着，除了最开始气管插管时不小心插到了食道，她重新插了一次管以外，她在用药和处理上完全是按照自己读的书来的，可以说完美得没有一点失误。

不甘心，却又无能为力。

生命和沙砾有什么区别呢？就算紧紧攥在手心里，也会从指缝间悄然洒落，就算摊平了手，也会被风吹的四处飘零。

“当时的情况紧急，但这并不是你忽略这个动脉瘤，直到患者第二次紧急抢救时才告诉我这件事的理由。藤丸立香，你知道杀人犯和医生的区别是什么吗？要是不懂，我建议你脱下这件白大褂，你不适合当医生，去当个杀人犯吧。”

“我说，埃尔梅罗医生，这么说有点过分了吧？”

罗玛尼就坐在埃尔梅罗身边，悄悄地说。他看见埃尔梅罗阴沉的脸微微动了动，终于又坐回椅子上：“好了，我的问题到此为止。”

“如果其他人没有问题的话，那么我们进行下一个病例讨论。下一位患者……”

立香抹了抹泛红的眼眶，全然没有心情继续听后续的报告会，在众目睽睽之下灰溜溜地当了一个逃兵。

 

“立香她还真惨。”

加拉哈德递给玛修一瓶咖啡，靠在栏杆上有气无力地说。报告会结束后，他们看完了各自的病人，就聚集到他们的秘密地盘上唠起嗑。说是秘密地盘，无非就是心外科到普通外科两层楼之间的楼梯拐角，只是因为这里走的人少，久而久之就被这些熟悉迦勒底的人当成了秘密的约会地点。

“犯了错就是犯了错，这没什么好争辩的。”

藤丸立夏接过了加拉哈德的话茬子，抿了一口手中的咖啡，早就凉透了。

“我觉得前辈她只是倒霉，你们说谁的第一个病人会是那样的车祸患者，而且别人就算了，偏偏还是你们科的奥尔加玛丽主任……”

玛修的口气里透着担心，毕竟两个小时前，立香还被埃尔梅罗指着鼻子当着几乎全院医生的面狠狠地骂了一遍，最后哭花了脸狼狈地逃离了报告厅。

“也对。再说谁会想到一个动脉瘤的影响会这么大，藤丸，就算是你在那种场合下也不一定会把动脉瘤的事告诉埃尔梅罗医生吧？”

“本来也只是概率问题，立香那家伙运气差罢了。不过说起来埃尔梅罗医生今天也太暴躁了吧，这和平时的他不一样啊，他还只是来会诊的而已，主刀又不是他。虽然以前我也跟埃尔梅罗医生实习过一个月，但他就算冷淡也不会这么凶啊？”立夏挑挑眉，向玛修使了个眼色，“我听说他好像对奥尔加玛丽主任有点意思？”

“这我就不知道了，藤丸前辈，而且他们明明是对手啊。”

“我倒是能理解，我要是埃尔梅罗医生，我也会那么对立香说。毕竟阿尼姆斯菲亚在医学界的名号那么响亮，我觉得他这么质问立香是在包庇她，告诉那些人立香没有做错。”

加拉哈德还是一副清冷的模样，那半眯着的灰色眸子让玛修想起了报告厅的埃尔梅罗。

“唉，希望前辈能打起精神来吧。”

“放心，玛修，看她那样子，估计是打不死的小强。”立夏拍了拍玛修的肩，转手把咖啡扔进了垃圾桶。

藤丸立夏，加拉哈德和玛修就是立香的同期住院医，和立香来自外面的野鸡大学不同，他们三人都是从时钟塔医学院顺利升到迦勒底进行培训的，只是未来选择的方向不一样，加拉哈德和立夏选择的都是外科，而玛修选了心外科，和立香一样。

另外，虽说是同名同姓，但只有读音有微不可查的区别，写成汉字时才能找出他们名字的不同。立夏和立香完全没有血缘关系，也不是亲戚朋友，只是碰巧有着相同的姓名而已。

而自打立香碰到一连串的倒霉事后，立夏就总有一种预感，他的四年住院医师生涯也一定不会轻松。

同名同姓就像是某种诅咒一样，让他从见到立香时就有一丝不爽，自从得知她还被外派到外科来实习三个月以后，他心里就结了个疙瘩，刺的他寝食难安。

特别是当那些医生用姓氏叫他们的时候，立夏总有一种犯事的是他自己的错觉。

只是现在担心又有什么用呢？不如去拥抱未知而紧张的未来好了。


End file.
